<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Magic Can't Fix Me by Luka_writes1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216254">When Magic Can't Fix Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_writes1/pseuds/Luka_writes1'>Luka_writes1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/F, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_writes1/pseuds/Luka_writes1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter lives the happy life after the war. he's married to Ginny, has three kids, James, Albus and Lilly, that last one has just started her first year at Hogwarts. 2018 is ending, and with the start of Lilly's first year at Hogwarts, Ginny and his 10 year anniversary and the birth of his new goddaughter Emily, who was 5 years old an had been adopted by Luna, the best year of Harry's life so far. </p><p>2019 is coming, and things change horribly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"10!</p><p>9!</p><p>8!</p><p>7!</p><p>6!</p><p>5!</p><p>4!</p><p>3!</p><p>2!</p><p>1!</p><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  The crowd shouted as one man.</p><p>In that crowd, was Harry Potter. Not that anyone gave a shit. This was a muggle pub and there rarely came wizards here. That's how Harry preferred it. He had never liked the fame, and he won't ever like it. He was, unlike many others, not happy with the start of 2019. 2018 had been the best year of his life so far. He'd married Ginny again to celebrate their 10 year marriage anniversary, Lily had started her first year at Hogwarts, and Luna, who was still single, had adopted Emily Brown, who had been sent to the nearest muggle orphanage when her parents found out she was a squib. Harry had been made her godfather.</p><p>With 2018 being such a good year, Harry was afraid 2019 would be horrible, but, as he had learned after many many years of unwanted fame, he put on a mask, showing everyone to be happy and excited for the new year.</p><p>But, as it is with the best actors, one of the many layers in the eye doesn't want to listen to that mask. It is that layer that, deeply hidden, shows the real emotions. That layer is hard to find, and, mostly, only your loved ones can find it. And not just your good friends and the neighbour who you visit once a year to get your New-Year payment. No, those loved ones who know you better than you know yourself, who know when 'I'm fine' means 'I'm fine',  'ask one more time to show that you care' or 'I don't want to talk about it'. Who just, KNOW you. But, who love you even more than they know when you mean 'stay to show that you care', 'not the moment' or 'Go away' when you say 'go away.'</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>Harry woke up, feeling tired again immediately. He looked at the clock. When he was expecting to see something like, I don't know, 4 AM, but, that's not what he saw. He saw 10 AM. It was 10 AM.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He was late for work.</p><p>And tired.</p><p>Which was ridiculous by the way. New Year's ever was a week ago and he'd gone to bed really early. Now he thought about it, he'd slept 12 hours.</p><p>12 HOURS</p><p>He'd never slept so long.</p><p>Not even after the war, or his first time with Ginny, or after his 48 hours-long battle with McFengy, a Death Eather who believed that Voldemort would come back if he killed Harry, he'd slept so long. And he hadn't been tired.</p><p>He did a quick fire-call with Ron to tell him he wouldn't come today, as he was tired. He went back to bed after a quick breakfast (where he found a little note from Ginny to let him know she'd called work to get him a day off)</p><p>The next time he woke up, he was a bit less tired and the clock said 7 AM. Somehow, he was still tired, so he told Ginny he'd stay home the whole week, which wasn't a problem since he was Head Auror and Ron would always be ready to take his place when he wasn't at work.</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>Harry's bad luck caught him again because when the week was over, he was possibly even more tired. He had also lost 2 kilo, which wasn't VERY surprising, as he hadn't left his bed all week and hadn't eaten more than a pancake Ginny made for him and a little biscuit. It had hurt a lot to swallow it, his oesophagus didn't seem to work properly.</p><p>He chose to not think about it too much, and go to work tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning. Harry woke up at 7 AM, incredibly tired as he had been the whole week. He went to the kitchen, where Ginny was waiting for him with a bowl of cereals. He kissed her, said a quick 'good morning' and took the bowl.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go to work today sweetheart?" She said.</p><p>"Yes Gin. I'll be fine. I promise."</p><p>She didn't seem to believe him, but let it be.</p><p>Meanwhile, Harry was trying to eat, but, as it had been the whole week, it hurt to swallow, and some of the food stayed in his oesophagus for too long. He tried his best to not let Ginny notice, but she looked at him worriedly.</p><p>"Well, erm, I- erm I'm, going to work. Okay? Erm... Bye..."</p><p>"What's wrong Ginny?"</p><p>"God, Harry, I just don't want you to go to work. I see that you're not alright. I just, I don't feel good about this. Remember when I told that Senna's wife was more exhausted than normal and loosed a lot of weight? She also said it hurt to swallow, and sweetheart, I see you have that too."</p><p>"Ginny! You know how I feel about Senna. She's a bitch who thinks to be better than everyone because she's lesbian. And, knowing her, that whole cancer story is probably just made-up so she can cover up the fact she just divorced from Jane."</p><p>"Harry! She's my friend! and besides, you've been to Jane's funeral!"</p><p>"I had nothing against Jane! But I just hate Senna! I'm not sure if you know, but that bitch has been hitting after you not even a month after Jane 'died'"</p><p>"She's not! We're friends!"</p><p>"And you're a Ravenclaw. Bye Ginny, I'm going to work."</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>Work was boring and exhausting. I know what you're thinking 'that's nothing new' of course. Work is like, ALWAYS boring and exhausting when you're the head-Auror who can only do paperwork and maybe go to the field like, once a month. But not THIS exhausting.</p><p>"Hey mate, I'm going to get some sandwiches for me and Paul. Wanna have something?" Ron said.</p><p>"Yeah, the usual," Harry said, with a hoarse voice.</p><p>"You all right mate?"</p><p>"YES RONALD"</p><p>Ron seemed a bit hurt by that, and closed the door, probably heading to the shop.</p><p>Harry immediately felt guilty for shouting at Ron. Harry didn't even know why he shouted at Ron like that. Probably tired. Again.</p><p>Harry was trying to concentrate on his paperwork when it happened. His voice had been hoarse all day, when he started to have a coughing fit. At first, it was a normal coughing fit, but, at one moment, Harry started coughing up blood. After the coughing fit, he quickly took a tissue from the box on his office to clean the blood.</p><p>"Harry? I've got your sandwich." Ron's voice called from behind the door.</p><p>"Thanks Ron. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier."</p><p>"It's fine." Ron smiled at him. "Wanna eat the sandwich at mine and Paul's office?"</p><p>"Yeah, gimme just a second to finish this."</p><p>"See ya."</p><p>Ron was about to close the door behind him when Harry had another coughing fit.</p><p>"Harry?" Ron came back in the room, to see Harry coughing up blood. "HARRY! Are you okay!? Harry, you gotta go home! You're sick!"</p><p>"I'm fine Ron. I promise. Now leave me alone."</p><p>Harry didn't eat in Ron's office that day. In fact, he didn't eat anything. So now there was a sandwich covered in blood, somewhere in one of the many bins in the Ministry.</p><p>It wasn't until half an hour before work was done that someone knocked on his door.</p><p>"Come in." Harry called.</p><p>"Harry! Are you alright? Ron fire-called me, I had to come to see you!"Hermoine ran into the office.</p><p>"Hello to you to Hermoine."</p><p>"Harry? Are there any other complains you have?"</p><p>"Why Hermoine? You're not a healer to are you?"</p><p>"No. But I've read enough about healing to know that you're not healthy when you cough up blood."</p><p>"It's nothing Hermione, really."</p><p>"Okay. If it is nothing, surely you don't have a problem with going to st. Mungos to be sure."</p><p>"Yeah, let's do that so that everyone can read about 'Golden Boy Coughs Up Blood' in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."</p><p>"Well, luckily for you, I know a healer who won't do that."</p><p>"Of course, just like healer Hidgens wasn't going to tell them."</p><p>"I swear this time the healer won't tell."</p><p>"Who is it then?"</p><p>"Draco."</p><p>"Draco who?"</p><p>"Black of course! Who else? Don't act like you don't know him! The only thing you ever did in school was telling us he was 'up to something'"</p><p>"Ooooh! You mean Malfoy?"</p><p>"He's not a Malfoy. He and Narcissa have taken Narcissa's maiden name. They are nice people you know."</p><p>"Whatever. I'm not going to st. Mungos."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, Harry found himself sitting at the backseat of Hermoine's car, driving to st. Mungo's.</p><p>"do I really have to Hermoine?"</p><p>"Seeing as I already made an appointment, Yes." </p><p>"but-"</p><p>"HARRY!"</p><p>-</p><p>"Come in." Draco said. "Ah, Potter. I think you broke your record 'not needing to go to the hospital'. It's been a long time since you've been here, isn't it? You've probably got withdrawal problems."</p><p>"Mr Black, that is not how you are supposed to act around patients." Hermoine interrupted him.</p><p>"Yes, mom." Draco answered, causing Harry to giggle, which ended in a coughing fit.</p><p>"So why are you here? I suppose it's not to see my face."</p><p>"Harry is extremely tired, has coughing fits and coughs up blood since about last week, I think"</p><p>"I thought Harry was my patient, not you."</p><p>"She's speaking the truth." Harry said, voice hoarse.</p><p>"In that case, how much did you eat since the symptoms?"</p><p>"How does that ma-"</p><p>"Not much."</p><p>"Right. Have you lost a lot of weight lately?"</p><p>"I still don't understand why you're as-"</p><p>"Yeah. 5 pounds."</p><p>"And you haven't been sporting or dieting lately?"</p><p>"No. Do I look like I'm capable of doing more than one step a minute?"</p><p>Draco snorted. "Definitely not. I think I'll have to take a scan of your brain, or what is in their place."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"To see if there's anything in there except for water."</p><p>-</p><p>"Potter." Malfoy said when he entered his office a week later. "Let's get straight (you sure 'bout that) immediately. You're sick."</p><p>"No shit Sherlock." Draco gave him a questioning look. "That's a muggle thing."</p><p>"You're really sick. You have cancer."</p><p>"Well, heal me then. That's your job ain't it."</p><p>"I think you don't exactly understand what I mean. Muggles have a hard time healing it. And so do we. This is not a simple illness you can heal with a drop of potion." </p><p>"Stop joking. Just give me the potion already so I can get to work."</p><p>"I'M NOT FUCKING JOKING POTTER! I KNOW YOU'VE GOT BRAINS IN THERE SO FUCKING USE 'EM! YOU'RE SICK AND VERY LUCKY TO HAVE FRIENDS LIKE GRANGER BECAUSE WITHOUT GETTING THAT THING IN YOUR HEAD TAKEN CARE OF YOU'D BE DEAD NEXT MONTH!"</p><p>Harry stared at Draco in shock.</p><p>"Wha- I- am I going- I don't understand I-"</p><p>"Yes. I'm speaking the truth. Without care, you're gonna die next month. With care, we should be able to let you last at least one year more."</p><p>"But, but I already died."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but you're still gonna die." Draco said. "Look, Potter, I'm sorry. I can't change that. It is like it is, and not different."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna-</p><p>"Harry? 'You alright?" Ginny said.</p><p>Harry couldn't bring himself to tell her. How do you tell your wife that you're gonna die? </p><p>Harry started crying. Tears found their way onto his shirt. Ginny's strong arms found their way around him, embracing him.</p><p>"Harry? Has it something to do with your diagnose? You know you can tell me anything right?"</p><p>"I- It's just. I- I- I- I'm gonna die Ginny." Harry managed to get out.</p><p>"Shhh, don't say that you're not gonna die."</p><p>"Why would the healer say so then?"</p><p>Harry felt that Ginny had stopped moving.</p><p>"You-you're really? I- I thought you where-? But how? I- I- I don't understand I-."</p><p>"I have cancer. And I'm gonna die, Ginny." Harry said through his tears. Now Ginny had started crying too. And THAT is saying something. Ginny never cried. Not a lot, at least. The last time she cried was when- a few years after the war, when they got engaged. They went to tell George and-. They had found a note. One that said he couldn't handle it anymore, that he had to go. They had found a dead body, a knife in the neck and blood everywhere. It wasn't murder. It was suicide.</p><p>"Don't say that Harry. Please. You've got to keep hoping."</p><p>"But it's the truth."</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>Hermoine looked at him with tears in her eyes. She hugged him as if it was the last time she would be able to look at him without using a photo. Arthur looked at him as if he was dead already. Molly had to use the bathroom real quick and came back with tears in her eyes 20 minutes later.</p><p>"Stop it." He said when Fleur, who had helped to set the table, dropped the plate she was supposed to place in front of Harry. Everyone looked at him again.<br/>"I'm not dead. So stop acting like it."</p><p>They all nodded, but Molly had to use the bathroom again.</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>"Mr Potter," Draco said. "You're gonna be staying in this room this week. Every day, you'll be getting this potion, and then you'll normally have a good month where you can just lead your life like normal."</p><p>Harry just nodded.</p><p>The room was small, with a one-person bed in the middle of the room, against the only window. The view from the window was breathtaking. Simple, But breathtakingly beautiful. There was a nightstand with a little plant on it. There was a little closet, not too big, but big enough to be a good hiding place for Albus, Lilly and James to play hide and seek. The walls were blue and white.<br/>There was a white wooden door that Harry assumed to be the entrance to the bathroom.</p><p>"I suggest you take your potion right now. Beware, it tastes like a combination of polyjuice potion and dragon shit."</p><p>"Ew."</p><p>"Just drink it, Potter. You'll feel better afterwards."</p><p>Harry drank it, and really wanted to puke it out as soon as the potion had touched his lips. It tasted like polyjuice potion with Crabbe's toenails, mixed with something that he didn't know but tasted horrible, so it was probably dragon shit, mixed with the taste of death you have in your mouth when someone dies nearby.</p><p>"It's worse."</p><p>"I wouldn't know, I don't drink that shit."</p><p>"How do you actually know what dragon shit tastes like?"</p><p>"I don't KNOW that. My boss told me the potion tastes like that. How do you know how polyjuice potion tastes?"</p><p>"I used some of it during the war."</p><p>"Fair enough. See that red button above your bed? Press it if you need something."</p><p>"'m'kay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad?" Albus' voice said from behind the door.</p><p>It had been 3 months since the therapy started. Harry had gone backwards a lot. His vision got worse every day, and speaking out loud hurt so much, he barely did it. He has quit the Aurors and was now at the hospital fulltime. Ginny visited him every day, his kids once a week.</p><p>Sometimes he felt like a plant. A special plant in some kind of plant Center and all people wanted to see the plant. But he didn't want them to see him. Not like this, when he was weak, and ugly.</p><p>The Daily Prophet didn't know about the whole thing yet, and Harry was planning on keeping it that way.</p><p>"Are you alright dad?" Albus asked. Although Harry couldn't see enough to see his worried expression, he could hear it and it made him sad to know that such a young kid had to go through this much pain.</p><p>"I'm doing good." He said, though it was almost impossible to hear it, Albus was one of the few people who could hear him. It wasn't like they couldn't hear him actually. They just didn't bother to listen good enough. The only ones that bothered enough to listen where Albus, Hermoine, Ron and Draco. It made harry sad to know that his own wife didn't even bother to hear him, while his school enemy did.</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>"Hello Harry!" Ginny's voice said as she entered his hospital room. Harry could just smell that she had brought other people with her, people who normally didn't visit.</p><p>"Who did you bring?" He said, knowing that Ginny wouldn't bother to hear him anyways. Luckily Hermoine did, cuz she answered.</p><p>"Why did you bring your Quidditch colleagues?"</p><p>"I told them that Harry's in the hospital, and they were worried." She said, and Harry could HEAR her rolling her eyes.</p><p>"But they're not Harry's friends. Who says he wants them here?" Hermoine said, clearly annoyed.</p><p>"They're my colleagues! Of course they are Harry's friends!"</p><p>"Yes, we just wanted to check on him, isn't it Gin?" Senna's 'I Am Better Than Everyone Else Cuz I'm Gay' voice said.</p><p>"Get the fuck outta here." Harry said. Only one person in the room put enough effort in listening to hear him.</p><p>"What did you say Harry? I didn't quite understand." Senna said</p><p>"he said; GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Hermoine yelled.</p><p>"That you are lying. Harry and I are friends." Senna said.</p><p>"WE'RE NOT!" Harry shouted, using all his energy. He soon had another coughing fit.</p><p>"What in the devil is going on here?" Draco's voice said as he opened the door. "Why are there so many people in here? Harry is only supposed to see 4 people at once, and with miss Granger-Weasley and the whole Quidditch team, I see that there are 8 people here. At least for of you have to leave."</p><p>"And what makes you think I'll listen to a Death Eather?" Senna asked.</p><p>"Get out!" Draco shouted.</p><p>"Fine. I didn't want to be near someone of your sort anyways. See you Gin." She said.</p><p>A kissing sound was heard. Followed by two gasps and multiple shoes shuffling towards the door.</p><p>"She- she- she kissed that bitch." Hermoine said, in shock. "Ginny kissed SENNA! She cheated on you Harry!"</p><p>"I- tell her that we're over."</p><p>"Harry are you sure? I mean, I get that she cheated on you, but isn't that a bit impulsive?"</p><p>"She cheated on me where I was looking at. I'm sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all!<br/>I hope you're enjoying the story so far!<br/>If you want to read more of my works, I post all of my stuff on Wattpad @LCRofficial <br/>Eventualy, I am planing to post all of it on AO3 as well, but it'll take a while. <br/>X X X<br/>L.C.R</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermoine had helped Harry with the divorce papers, and send them to Ginny to sign them.</p><p>"I'm sorry ms. Weasley, but Mr Potter has asked us not to let you in." Draco's voice sounded from behind the door.</p><p>"Well, tell him that his wife is not going to listen to a death eater." Ginny's voice said.</p><p>Only a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Ginny. Or, as Harry saw it, a blurry eclipse-kinda yellow thing with an orange blob around the top.</p><p>"Harry! I'm so glad to see you dear!" She said, voice sweet as sugar, yet sharp and hurting like a knife.</p><p>"Get out." Harry said. Not that she would put the effort into understanding him.</p><p>"I'm sorry dear, could you speak a little louder? I didn't quite understand you my love." Ginevra said with a voice that sounded like Umbridge and aunt Petunia had a child.</p><p>"He said get out." Draco's voice sounded from behind Ginevra.</p><p>"And why would he say that? He's my husband (" ex-husband" Draco said annoyed between Ginny in.) And he loves me, just as much as I love him."</p><p>"I knew you didn't love me."</p><p>Draco snorted.</p><p>"What? What's funny? MALFOY TELL ME WHAT HE SAID!" Ginevra said (calmly) upset.</p><p>Draco only started laughing, something Harry had never seen him doing. Not that he could see it now, but he could imagine the way his perfect lips would form a smile, the way his grey eyes would glitter and light up the room, and the sound, oh, the sound. It was bea... Nevermind.</p><p>Harry had NEVER thought of that, and he had NEVER thought of thinking about that. He just didn't care how fucking good Draco would look while smiling.</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>A week passed, and Draco had visited Harry every evening after his shift. Even at the weekend, when he was free, he had found the time to visit Harry.</p><p>When he visited, the boys talked a lot. Mostly Draco tho. He talked about his son, Scorpius a lot. He and Albus seemed pretty close, and Harry could only be grateful for that.</p><p>It was now Friday and Draco had told Harry he would have to leave early, as the Easter holidays started, and he'd have to pick up Scorpius.</p><p>"I'll tell Hermoine to bring Albus here Monday, he'll love to spend some more time with Scorpius."</p><p>"That's great. Now, i'll have to go. See you Monday?"</p><p>"Monday it is."</p><p>Draco was about to leave, when something, very Gryffindor, came to Harry's mind.</p><p>"Draco. Wait."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I like you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all! It's me again.<br/>I just want to clarify that I do not wish to hurt anyone who's lost someone to cancer, and that I realise that the way the illness is going for Harry might be a bit unrealistic, but I hope you don't mind and you realise that that is purely for story purposses. <br/>I also want to clarify that I am not anti-Ginny, and that Ginny is only this way in this story for story purposses.<br/>I hope you have a wonderfull day and enjoy the story. <br/>X X X<br/>L.C.R.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I like you."</p><p>"I- erm"</p><p>"Don't say anything. I don't want you to answer me because I'm dying, or because I'm Harry Potter. Please, answer me honestly."</p><p>"I would never say that I liked you because of anything else than the amazing person you are. And, to be honest, I like you. A lot."</p><p>"Really?" Harry asked, more to the ceiling than to Draco.</p><p>Draco walked over to Harry's bed and sat on the side.</p><p>He took Harry's hand and pressed a gentle kiss against it.</p><p>"Really."</p><p>He kissed Harry's forehead softly and left the room.</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>"Dad! How are you?" Albus said.</p><p>"I'm alright Al, how are you? And Lilly, James and Ted?"</p><p>"Better now we're with aunt Hermoine and uncle Ron."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Mom is doing weird since last time we saw her. She's constantly in her room with that woman we have to call 'Mommy', and when they're out, they're practically naked, with hickeys everywhere. They forget about us and James tried to cook food, but eventually, we just ordered some pizza."</p><p>"I'm sorry Al."</p><p>"It's alright. Could you please make sure we don't have to go there forever? When..." Albus didn't finish his sentence, but Harry knew what he had wanted to say.</p><p>"I will. I promise."</p><p>"Thank you, dad. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Knock knock</p><p>"That's Draco."</p><p>"Is Mr. Draco coming? Is he bringing scorp?"</p><p>"Yes Al, now open the door please."</p><p>"ALBUS!"  A young boy's voice said as soon as Albus had opened the door.</p><p>"Scorp!"</p><p>The boys started talking excitingly, and Harry felt a weight at the side of his bed.</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>"Hey, Harry. How's it going?" He asked.</p><p>"As good as possible."</p><p>"Does Albus know? That you like boys?"</p><p>"I used to tell him 'Daddy finds girls and boys attractive, but he finds mommy the most attractive of all.' That's not true anymore."</p><p>"Scorpius knows too. We go to pride month every year."</p><p>"I wish I did that with my kids. Ginevra wouldn't let me."</p><p>"That's horrible."</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>"Yes, Harry?"</p><p>"What are we?"</p><p>"What would you like us to be?"</p><p>Harry blushed slightly. "Boyfriends."</p><p>"Then I guess we're boyfriends"</p><p>"Can someone please explain what in the name of Merlin just happened?"</p><p>"Well, your father and I just got into a relationship, I guess." Draco explained to Albus.</p><p>"Cool! Wait. That means Al and I are stepbrothers. Dad? Is it illegal to have a romantic relationship with your stepbrother?"</p><p>"I don't think so Scorp."</p><p>=|•[#]•|=</p><p>It was Friday, and Draco had come to visit Harry alone. They had talked about a lot of stuff until Harry asked the question he had wanted to ask for a while already.</p><p>"Draco? Am I going to die like a plant?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Am I going to die a plant?" Harry asked.</p><p>Draco knew the answer was 'yes' but he couldn't bring himself to saying that. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Harry either.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry Harry," Draco said as he felt tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>"Draco. It's okay. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Harry."</p><p>Draco took Harry's hand and gave it a gentle kiss.</p><p>"Draco? In the muggle world, we have this thing called euthanasia. For people who are suffering so much with no end in sight. Do we have something similar to that in the muggle world?"</p><p>"Harry. Don't say it like that. You're not gonna die, everything is going to be alright."</p><p>"Draco. You know that's a lie. I can feel it. I'm slowly becoming a plant Draco. I don't wanna die like a plant. I wanna be able to say goodbye to you, and to my family."</p><p>"I know Harry it's just... I don't want you to die. I wish I could've done more to try to save you."</p><p>"Draco. You did the best you could. And like you said yourself, it's a lost cause. I'm gonna die either way. And I want to die while actually knowing who I am."</p><p>"I-" Draco took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes. We have this sort of thing in the Wizarding World. It's a spell that will end the life of the person it is cast on if they want that." Draco said between sobs.</p><p>"C-can I have that Draco?"</p><p>By now, tears were streaming down Draco's face.</p><p>"I don't want you to die Harry, but, but I don't want you to suffer either. And y-you're right. I-it's n-not fair t-to let you s-suffer and k-keep you alive j-just b-because."</p><p>"Thank you, Draco." Harry said. "I love you."</p><p>Draco didn't answer. He only cried, holding Harry as tight as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I understand. But I want to be alone with Draco."</p><p>"Oh, Harry. I will miss you. I love you okay."</p><p>"I love you too Hermoine."</p><p>"Harry, I'm sorry for when I was so stupid in our 4th year. Really. I was an idiot. You're my best mate. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Ron."</p><p>"Oh Harry, dear. I'll take care of Draco for you, okay? And, say hello to Fred and George."</p><p>"I will Moly, I promise."</p><p>After everyone had said goodbye, it was only Draco, Harry, and the healer in the room.</p><p>"Draco? Will you, kiss me? When he's doing it?"</p><p>"Of course. I love you, Harry."</p><p>(Fuck I'm crying.)</p><p>"I love you Draco."</p><p>"Ready?" The healer said. Draco and Harry nodded.</p><p>Draco leaned in to kiss Harry softly.</p><p>Harry's lips moving against his own lazily.</p><p>"Pacifinevita"</p><p>Harry's lips kept moving softly.</p><p>Draco tried to put as much love in the kiss as possible.</p><p>He held Harry's hand closely in his.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry's lips stopped moving.</p><p>The heartbeat that used to comfort Draco stopped.</p><p>Draco was kissing a dead man.</p><p>He slowly pulled away.</p><p>He didn't let go of Harry's hand. He couldn't. It felt like he would give up on Harry.</p><p>Tears started streaming down his face.</p><p>Harry's hand in his started feeling cold and unfamiliar.</p><p>He let go of it.</p><p>The hand fell open and something rolled out of it.</p><p>Draco grabbed it. It was a little piece of paper wrapped around a stone.</p><p>Turn the stone three times and think of me.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>Harry Potter.</p><p>Was written on the paper in handwriting that was way too neat to be Harry's. Draco guessed Granger, altho it was a bit messier than hers.</p><p>He took the stone in his hand, closed his eyes, and did as the paper instructed.</p><p>He opened his eyes, to see a paler ghost-like version of Harry standing before him.</p><p>"Harry? But, how? I thought you were-"</p><p>"I am. The stone in your hand is the resurrection stone. I can't stay for long, I don't belong here anymore. Keep the stone and bring me back every once in a while, so I can talk to my children. I want to thank you. You saved my life. I know it sounds stupid but it's true. Here in the afterlife, one will always feel the last feeling they had before they died. Not strong, but as an undertone. Last time, I felt terrified and sad the whole time I was here. Now, I feel loved. Thanks to you. I have to go now. It hurts to stay here too long. Please find someone who loves you and takes care of you. You deserve a happy life. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Harry."</p><p>Harry slowly faded. And then, he was gone.</p><p>Draco started crying again. How was he supposed to find someone just as beautiful and loving and amazing as Harry?</p><p>He started hugging the pillow that lay in the little seat in the corner of the room.</p><p>But the pillow wasn't hugging back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Last Will Of Harry James Potter.</p><p>I want my fortune to be split into seven (7) parts. One (1) part for my son Teddy Remus Lupin. One (1) part for my son James Sirius Potter. One (1) part for my son Albus Severus Potter. One (1) part for my daughter Lily Luna Potter. One (1) part for my boyfriend Draco Lucius Black. One (1) part for Luna Lovegood's charity for children who don't have a safe home to return to. And one (1) part to Harry Potter's charity for LGBTQ+ wizards.</p><p>I gift Grimwould Place to Luna Lovegood's charity for children who don't have a safe home to return to, in the hope she can now save more children.</p><p>I gift the parental rights of Teddy Remus Lupin (which never belonged to Ginevra Weasley. The parental rights, that is) to my boyfriend Draco Lucius Black, in the hope Teddy will get to know his mother's side of the family better.</p><p>I gift my half of the parental rights on James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter to my boyfriend Draco Lucius Black.</p><p>I gift my firebolt to my godson Hugo Weasley.</p><p>I gift the rights to write my biography to Luna Lovegood, as she is the only one I trust to tell the tale as it should be told.</p><p>I gift my photo album with photos of my parents to myself, to be buried with me.</p><p>I gift my invisibility cloak to Hermoine Granger.</p><p>I gift my blank piece of parchment to Ron Weasley.</p><p>The faith of the rest of my belongings should be decided on by my four (4) children, my best friends Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley, my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Was signed,</p><p>Harry James Potter.</p><p>"Why doesn't he give more to you guys?" Draco said, turning to G̶r̶a̶n̶g̶e̶r̶ Hermoine and W̶e̶a̶s̶l̶e̶y̶  Ron.</p><p>"Draco." Hermoine said. Both Draco and Ronald looked at her in surprise. "Harry really cared about you. You may not realize it, but since you guys got together, Harry was so much happier. It's only logical what he's done."</p><p>"I guess..." Draco said. Tears filled his eyes again. "Hermoine? Ronald?" Both looked at him, in slight surprise because of the use of their first names. "I wanted to apologize for, how I acted back in school. I was a total dick."</p><p>Ron snorted.</p><p>"Yes, you were." He said, earning a punch from his wife.</p><p>"Thank you for apologizing Draco. If you ever need someone to watch Scorpius, Teddy, Albus, James or Lily, just give us a call."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Do you actually have space for them?"</p><p>"Yes. Mother and I renovated the Manor."</p><p>"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY I WASN'T INVITED TO THIS? I'M HIS FUCKING WIFE YOU KNOW!" The weaselette stormed inside.</p><p>"Ma'am, only the people mentioned in his testament are invited." The person who read the paper said politely.</p><p>"WHAT?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! HARRY MUST'VE LEFT ME SOMETHING! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She paused for a little bit when her eye found Draco. "YOU! YOU BRAINWASHED HIM! YOU BRAINWASHED MY HUSBAND! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU FILTHY DEATH EATER!"</p><p>"Enough! Ma'am. You must leave the room immediately. If not, your parental rights will be removed."</p><p>"Fine. You did not hear the last of this, Malfoy." She said, and she marched away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure I look good?"</p><p>"Yes, Lily. You look gorgeous. Lukas is going to love your dress."</p><p>"I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment, given how much you like Lukas."</p><p>"Okay, I know, but really, you look good. And Lukas is going to think the same. For, more reasons than the fact that you're showing off more than you should at your wedding."</p><p>"Draco!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll be silent. But first, I gotta give you this." He took her hands and placed the resurrection's stone in her hands.</p><p>She looked at him, and whispered a small 'thank you'. Draco left her alone in the bedroom of her suite and went to the sitting room. It was her wedding day today, and just like James had done at his wedding with Arne, she got to talk to Harry.</p><p>Not even a month after Harry had died and Draco had gotten half of the parental rights on all 4 of Harry's children, Ginny had lost hers. They had a simple arrangement: the kids would be with Ginny during the first week, and with Draco during the second. And so they planned on continuing. Planned, because the first week, James, Albus, and Lily had arrived at the manor dirty, with a lot of hunger and with bruises everywhere. They obviously didn't want to tell why to Draco, as they didn't know him. It was eventually Scorpius who got it out of Albus, on the Sunday evening before they would leave. Scorpius immediately told Draco (after putting his clothes back on, that is) and Draco owled the ministry. Since the ministry workers worked really slow, even if it was an emergency, they had only come to check on the children that Wednesday, while the kids were with Ginny. The kids immediately got taken away there and brought back to the manor. Now Ginny and Senna had both been sentenced to Azkaban for life.</p><p>At the other side of the door, lily was turning the stone 3 times, thinking of her dad.</p><p>"Hey, Lil."</p><p>"Hey, dad." Lily said. Tears started forming in her eyes.</p><p>"Don't you cry. You look way better when you smile."</p><p>Lily made a small smile through her tears.</p><p>"You shouldn't eat from the choco mouse, I heard Al and Scorp tell Fred and George II to put Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products in it." Harry said.</p><p>Lily chuckled.</p><p>"I'll tell Lukas." Lily said. "And Draco." She added after seeing Harry's glare.</p><p>"Lily? Could you please get Draco out of the Manor? He's been almost alone there since Narcissa died, and I don't want him to get lonely."</p><p>"Scorp and Al are still there."</p><p>"They're planning on doing a 2-year road trip through America or Australia."</p><p>"Oh. How's Cissy doing?"</p><p>"She's doing great. Although she wanted me to get Draco out of the Manor. She says it's way too big for him to be there all alone."</p><p>"Aunt Luna told me she searches for someone to help her with her charity. He could help her?"</p><p>"That'd be great."</p><p>"I love you dad."</p><p>"I love you to Lil. Although I got to say Draco was right about the dress. You look like you're gonna wear that for your wedding night too."</p><p>"DAD!"</p><p>"Tell Draco I love him."</p><p>"I will. I will."</p><p>"I love you Lil. Bye."</p><p>"Bye, dad."</p><p>Harry slowly vanished again, just like he had every year on his birthday.</p><p>Harry may not be physical with them, he would never leave their hearts.</p><p>Because Love is stronger than Death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>